


Ink

by Ziba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A moment of silence for the ice cream's sacrifice, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Belated Birthday Semisemi, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reon knows, Tensemi aka the death of fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziba/pseuds/Ziba
Summary: "Semi looks at the shop on the other side of the street, and has to refrain himself from throwing his desk against the window. 'Guess Ink' - what a stupid name, how can someone come up with something so idiotic is beyond him - has a fucking queue outside of it. A queue!How can that be possible? There’s no way a tattoo parlour can have a queue, let alone when there’s another one, much older and more famous, just on the other side of the street.There has to be a secret to it."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivegg (ivster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivster/gifts).



**** Semi looks up from his sketch, the bell at the door signaling that someone has just entered.

He’s ready to greet the customer, a man with bright red hair defying every and each gravity law, a couple piercing on his eyebrows and on his lips. 

“Welcome to  _ Ink and Metal _ , how can I help you?” He asks, the sentence leaving easily his mouth. The guy is slightly slouching, appearing shorter than he his, hands deep in the pockets of his cargos and  _ is he wearing flip flops _ ?

“Hello there~” The guy smirks and gives a lazy wave. His fingers are all tightly bandaged, Semi notices, and the motion makes the long sleeve of his hoodie fall a little, showing a sliver of colorfully decorated skin. “I was wondering if you had any ink to lend me.”

Semi tilts his head, propping up a hand and leaning his chin against his knuckles. “Why do you need ink,  _ exactly _ ?”

“I work at the parlour that opened just on the other side of the street,” he sticks a thumb over his shoulder, “but our ink dealer busted a tier and left us hangin’. Thought you could lend us a hand.”

Semi scoffs and leans back in his chair. “And exactly why should I help the competition?”

“Because it won’t hurt you!” The man smirks, leaning on Semi’s desk, hands on each side of his notebook, catching a glimpse of his sketch. “I mean, you are gonna close either way now that we are around, might as well go down with some dignity, showing fair play!”

Semi smiles, then manhandles the guy outside his parlour.

*

Semi looks at the shop on the other side of the street, and has to refrain himself from throwing his desk against the window. 

_ Guess Ink _ \- what a stupid name, how can someone come up with something so idiotic is beyond him - has a fucking queue outside of it.  _ A queue _ !

How can that be possible? There’s no way a tattoo parlour can have a queue, let alone when there’s another one, much older and more famous, just  _ on the other side of the street _ .

There has to be a secret to it. They must to be cheating, somehow. Maybe they offer free coffee?

“Calm down, Eita, you are gonna blow up the other shop with your staring.” 

Semi looks at Reon standing by the piercing side of the store, as he flips through a magazine.

“If only,” Semi muses, and he catches a blur of red behind the other shop window.

He clicks his tongue and goes back to his work.

*

“It’s been two months and you are still up and running! I’m amazed.”

Semi closes the door with far too much strength, and shoves the key inside its hole far too roughly. “What I’m amazed of is that you have the nerve of coming here.”

“Well we close around the same time, and we walk down the same street, so I thought ‘ _ Why not walk together _ ?’”

Semi gives him an unimpressed stare. “Maybe because we are sworn enemies?”

The guy tuts, bouncing his head side to side to an invisible tune. “True that, true that.”

Despite his words, he doesn’t make any motion to leave. Semi sighs, tucking the key inside his pocket. He looks up at the guy. Much to his annoyance, he is  _ a lot _ taller than him.

“I take it you aren’t going away?”

“Nope.” He pops the “p”, and as he does he starts walking, Semi following after him.

“Fine then. At least let’s introduce each other.” Semi offers his hand. “My name is Semi Eita.”

“Ten-do Sa-to-ri~” He shakes it, and then gives Semi a look over. “Say, who allowed you to get out of your house dressed like that?”

Semi looks down to himself. He’s wearing simple shorts and a plain white shirt. “What?” 

Tendo shakes his head, rhythmically clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth in a disapproving fashion. “My, my, Eita-kun, you’ll need a makeover sooner rather than later.”

Semi gives an undignified yelp, and points at Tendo’s socks with sandals. “You are one to talk!”

Tendo shakes his head, and Semi wonders how it doesn’t fall from his neck. He slides an arm around Semi’s shoulders, starting to rant about how he’ll plan an evening for them to go and have some good shopping.

The heat Semi feels on his cheek is  _ definitely _ from feeling offended, he tells himself.

_ Definitely _ .

*

“Explain something to me, Satori.”

“Uh?”

Semi glances at Tendo from the front desk, as Tendo’s lying on the couch, reading mangas without a worry in the world, feet hanging from one of the armrests. “How is it that you spend so much time here?”

Tendo’s face becomes the same color of his hair, as he jumps to his feet and waves his copy of whatever romance he’s reading this time around, yelling an incoherent assemblement of “I don’t know what you are talking about”s and “I can explain”s.

Semi raises his eyebrows, and points at the parlour on the other side of the road. “Aren’t you supposed to work? You stay here most of the evening and most of the time before closing.”

Tendo stops jerking around, and dramatically doubles over himself, letting out a long drawn sigh. “Damn Eita, I thought you had caught on something, I forgot you are pretty dense.”

“Dense?!” Semi throws a pencil at him, and Tendo avoids it with a shriek. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that I have Tsutomu watching the front desk, and all my appointments are scheduled, so I know when my presence is needed and when not.” He squints at the clock behind Semi, and finger guns him. “Speaking of which, I have a pair of wings to re-do. I’ll see you later, Eita~”

With that, Tendo dances out of the parlour, humming a made-up song about inking those wings.

Semi relaxes against the chair. He hadn’t realized he had tensed up. Reon looks up from the work he’s doing on a guy’s navel.

“So, are you two dating yet?” He muses, lips quirking up in a knowing smile.

Semi scoffs. “One, he’s our enemy. Two, even if  _ I _ was interested,  _ he _ isn’t. Three, shouldn’t you worry about where you put that needle?”

Reon laughs, and shakes his head. “I could do this job with my eyes closed.”

The guy under his hands whines. “Please don’t close your eyes.”

Semi chuckles at that, eyes automatically training to the shop on the other side of the streets.

_ Dating. Please _ .

*

Semi gives Tendo a skeptical look as they get ice cream from a stand on the way home.

“You want me to make you a tattoo?” Semi asks, eyebrows shooting up, not helping his surprised tone.

“Yup!” He licks away some melted ice cream from his hand, and Semi’s eyes dart away. “All my arms and chest are done, but my back is still blank as a sheet. And since I can’t tattoo myself, I thought to ask the second best around.”   
“Second best?” Semi eats some of his ice cream making eye contact, and doesn’t miss the way Tendo follows the movement of his mouth. “You’ll have to step up the flattery if you want me to agree.”

“Pleeeease E-i-t-a~” Tendo whines leaning on his shoulder, batting his eyelashes. Whatever he is trying to accomplish, he just manages to look like something has gone into his eyes. “Pretty please~”

Semi bits his lip, and manages not to indulge him for a grant total of three seconds. “Fine,” he breaths, and Tendo launches his arms toward the sky with a victorious yell. “But you're gonna pay.”

“Whaaaat?” Tendo complaints, flaying his arms around. “I thought we were friends!”

“Friends or not you are still paying.” Semi ate some more of his ice cream, giving Tendo side eyes. That allowed him to see Tendo going in for the kill, draping himself on Semi.

“Eitaaaa~”

“Get off me!” As he shoves him away, Semi hears a tell-tale “ _ splash _ ”, and when he turns around, he sees his ice cream sadly smashed on the ground. He turns with a murderous glance. Tendo raises his free hand, cupping his own ice cream to defend it.

Semi jumps on him trying to steal it from him.

They end up sharing.

*

The clean cloth presses one last time against the freckled skin, and Semi leans away with a grin, the wheels of his chair screeching against the wooden floor.

“There we go, all is done.”

“How’s it? How’s it?”

Semi takes off his gloves, throwing them in the trash can. “There’s a mirror right in the bathroom, go check yourself.”

Tendo doesn’t hide his excitement, and runs to the bathroom, only to emerge from it with a satisfied grin, naked chest puffed up with pride.

“I knew you’d do an amazing job, Eita!” 

Semi grins a crooked smile, crossing his arms under his chest and leaning back in his chair. “Still thinking I’m the second best?”

“Weeell,” Tendo walks by, sitting back on the table, not bothering to put on a shirt, and Semi won’t give in into his curiosity and whatever else is settling at the bottom of his stomach and look at toned, tattooed muscles. Nope, he won’t. He’s a strong man with a strong will and he won’t give Satori the satisfaction of catching him ogling.

Except that his eyes are traitorous and trail down Tendo’s arms, then his chest - is that a tattoo of a heart inside ribs? - and down to--

“Like what you see?”

Semi’s head shoots up, to find Tendo lazily smirking at him, going as far as daring to wiggle an eyebrow at him.

_ Well, here goes nothing _ .

He moves near the couch, his chair bringing him right between Tendo’s legs. “What if--” Semi lets his hands hover above Tendo’s thighs, giving him the chance to stop him before continuing. Tendo does nothing to chase him away, and instead he moves forward, his head just above Semi’s. “What if I said that I don’t exactly mind?”

Tendo’s arms sneak around Semi’s shoulders, bringing him closer. There’s something truly annoying in his smirk, and Semi decides that he has every right to wipe it away.

He hadn’t considered that, the moment his lips are pressed against Satori’s, that annoying smile just widens more.

*

“So, tomorrow is the day.”

“You say that as we were about to die.”

Semi rises his head from his pillow - Satori’s chest - and gives him a  _ look _ . “I’m not saying it like that.”

“Yes you are. And your hair is sticking everywhere.”

Semi grunts, sitting up, trying to make his hair look decent and grumbling to himself. Tendo guffaws and hugs him from behind, arms tightening around his waist.

“It’s just meee, don’t worry about it. It looks cute.” His hot breath ghosts over his skin, as Semi keeps his grooming. “C’mooon, come back to bed.”

“I already am in bed.”

“Yeah, but we are  _ not cuddling _ .”

“It’s your fault.”

“Is not.”

“Is too--” His reply is cut off by a shout, as he’s thrown again against the bed, pressed under Satori, who looms over him with an happy grin.

“Oh for the love of-- Are you for real?” Semi laughs, as Tendo starts kissing him against his jaw and down his neck. “Fine,  _ fine _ , you always get what you want, asshole.” 

Tendo giggles, and Semi grasps one of the sheets, throwing it over them.

The motion makes a couple of leaflet fall from the nightstand to the ground, ‘ _Guess Ink and Metal’_ _New Grand Inauguration_ printed on them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Have a good day everybody, thank you for reading!  
> Love y'all  
> Ziba


End file.
